Be careful of what you wish for
by cactipresident
Summary: Cas wonders the bunker aimlessly, mostly working on autopilot since he heard Dean had died at the hands of Metatron. Sam tries to reassure him he'll get Crowley to bring him back but the promises just seem empty. If only he could see Dean one more time


"Cas!"

The fallen angel turned slowly as he heard the voice, the one voice he never thought he'd hear again. The one he would do anything for.

Castiel came face to face with Dean, who looked tired, bloody and overjoyed at merely seeing him. He usually saw him a lot and honestly the only one that should've been overjoyed was Cas ,but his brain shut down at seeing the hunter alive so his face was just the usual confused one while cataloging everything.

Dean's eyes were wide and showed fear while his mouth was turned up slightly in the corner like he wanted to burst into a full smile, something he hadn't done for a few years now. His entire body seemed to want to move but at the same time wanted to save face and not look like an idiot. Eventually he made a decision his whole body agreed on.

The Hunter practically ran to Cas wrapping him in one of those hugs he was now so fond of and Cas's brain finally caught up with the rest of him so he too wrapped his arms around Dean, revelling in the warmth. They stayed that way for a while just holding each other till dean spoke.

Cas I thought I died" Dean mumbled into his shoulder squeezing Cas tighter as if he was holding on for dear life. Cas didn't understand, he was sure dean was, both him and Sam saw his dead boy laying on his bed as if he merely sleeping. But he wasn't the knife wound was there. Cas could only hope his father intervened again and saved the hunter from true harm.

"Dean" was all Cas could get out unsure exactly what to say. What did you say to a friend who you and everyone else thought died including said person? It didn't help his own emotions were working in overdrive practically frying his system. Dean was all he had besides Sam and losing one always hurt him like a deep wound. But finding was dean alive made the wound heal over. All his worry was gone and he just hugged dean tighter hoping to convey his feelings.

The Hunter pulled away briefly looking cas in his eyes, His own green one's shining bright with unshed tears and joy, before leaning in and laying his lips against the angels

Cas once again was in shock unsure what to do before instinct and want broke though . He closed his eyes and placed his hands on Dean again pulling him closer to do what he's wanted to for a while now. He moved his lips against dean's enjoying the feeling of the chapped rough lips as dean gripped his trench coat. They both moved against each other, both fighting for dominance which eventually Cas won despite inexperience.

As they both deepened the kiss he felt Dean move but didn't think anything of it till he gasped in pain, eyes wide and now staring into pure black ones instead of the deep green he loved.

The demon smirked, roughly kissing Cas's open mouth as cas tried to stop the bleeding from the angel knife buried in his abdomen.

"D-dean..." he gasped out knees crumbling under him while the demon barely held him up.

"Oh I've wanted to do that for a while now. " Dean joked, looking down at the angel " was nicer than I thought it would've been but then again you've been practicing , you naughty angel" The once human mocked as he leaned down to be face to face, the black holes being the only thing cas could focus on.

Cas stared at the monster in front of him, the thing playing pretend as if it really was Dean. Dean would never hurt him like this. He would never have tricked him with such a cruel ploy, would've just stabbed him straight forward. He would never have those black voids.

Slowly and painfully , the angel raised a blood stained hand to the demon's eyes covering them so the black holes were gone from view. If he tried hard enough he could think that this was Dean barely holding him up, Dean that kissed him, Dean in front of him.

" I love you" he whispered before falling to the ground, The lights in his blue eyes gone under the administration of pure black ones


End file.
